wallflowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 25
This is '''Volume 25 '''from The Wallflower Manga series.The volume consists of Chapters 100, 101, 102 and 103. Plot Sunako, whose aunt operates a boarding house, is living together with 4 beautiful boys. She's best described as plain and lonely. She's also a dark person who loves horror. In exchange for transforming Sunako into a 'lady', Sunako's aunt offers the boys 3 years worth of free rent. However, Sunako, who is naturally averse to all things bright and beautiful, is posing a huge challenge to them! Not only is Sunako still far from the goal of becoming a 'lady', but her relationship with Kyohei also doesn't seem to be progressing. After creating a huge ruckus in an attempt to protect her beloved skeleton models, she falls into Kyohei's arms without thinking! Is this a sign of...love?! ChaptersCategory:Volumes Chapter 100Chapter 100- Sunako's Curse Kyohei saves Sunako and Oba-chan's image by kissing Sunako at a party. However, Sunako sees his action as harassment and now is prepared to go to any length in order to drag Kyohei into the darkness. Sunako puts a curse on Kyohei that allows the spirits of other girls to get through to Kyohei and wears him down. This curse would have been the death of Kyohei if it were not for Sunako, who comes to his rescue at the risk of her own dignity and sanity, by kissing him. Chapter 101 - Go, Go Miss Sunako As Noi and Sunako went shopping at a halloween store, Sunako saw a horrifying tree with hanging skeletons. With Sunako loving terrifying things, she immediately agreed without thinking to Noi's plan by tricking her to join a fashion show, believing the tree was a prize to a yo-yo tournament, eating contest or an arm wrestling tournament. As she realizes it was a fashion show, Sunako chose the tree over her own will. Even though she tried working 24/7 at different part-time jobs and was dropped to the hospital - with Kyohei watching over- , she still participated in the fashion show. Believing she was going to appear sparkling, she walked on stage with her dark aura wearing a long, black dress and a terrifying smile. As the audience went crazy, the chief judge decided to give the tree to her, as long as she goes home, as she did. Chapter 102 - Let's Go on a Mushroom Hunt! Sunako, Noi and the four boys went on a mushroom hunt at a mountain Noi's neighbor mentioned to her. As they found mushrooms which they believed are Matsutake mushrooms, they ate it without thinking, even though Takenaga warned everybody that it was another mushroom. As time passes, the mushrooms took effect, causing Noi, Kyohei, Ranmaru, and Yuki to change personalities, even though Kyohei didn't change much. When Takenaga declined Noi's attempts to make love, she chose Kyohei instead, Kyohei not resisting. Takenaga dashed towards the two when he got the antidote from Sunako, but Noi went back without it. Noi then realizes she was about to do something lovey-dovey with Kyohei in front of Takenaga and saying things to Takenaga like 'a boring guy' and 'useless', she ran away out of embarrassment and guilt. As she fell from a cliff, Takenaga came to the rescue, jumping over the cliff and saw Noi hanging on a tree branch. Saying that he 'doesn't need to worry about her', Takenaga responds by 'Deep in my heart, I always wanted you to like me.'. As they were about to kiss, they were disturbed by the rope to climb up again, being welcomed by the three who changed back. Chapter 103 - Present For You!